dragones,hechiceros y internado
by Sicopata14
Summary: que pasaria si encuentras a una persona con tus mismos poderes pero que maneje las tinieblas asi le pasoa ala pandilla de amigos de yami y yugi
1. Chapter 1

Un dia en la ciudad domino un grupo de amigos estaban caminando hacia el internado domino ya que hay estudiaban ese dia no era de los mas hermosos pues estaba nublado y mostraba señales de querer llover por que a lo lejos se podian ver rayos y tronaba tan fuerte que joey salto asia serenity y ella le dijo

serenity:ya hermano solo es una tormenta

joey:si pero sabes que no me gustan los truenos

seto:miren aparte de ser un perro es un miedoso

joey:mira quien lo dice poste con cara de gato

tristan:guero no sabia que le tibieras miedo alos truenos

entonces cuando joey le iba a contestar yugi dijo

yugi:chicos ya llegamos

yami:dejense de payasadas y entremos que ya esta chispiando

cuando todos entraron vieron como es comun a los demas alumnos con el uniforme que consistia en suerter negro chaleco blanco los hombres con pantalon negro las mujeres con falda negra y calcetas blancas y ambos con zapatos negros la pandilla se fue a sus habitaciones que eran asi:ryo,malik y mokuba en una... seto,tristan y duke en otra... yami,yugi(son hermanos)y joey en otra... en la de las mujeres eran serenity,rebeca y kisara... en una y mai quedaba en otra pero le avian cambiado las dos compañeras que tenia ya que supieron que iban a llegar 2 nuevas en eso sono la campana de que tenian que entrar a clases(malo para joey)cuando entraron vieron que ya todos los del salon estaban sentados o parados platicando ya que todavia no llegaba la maestra entonces todos se sentaron pero yugi sentia una mirada desde la parte atras de su banca cuando volteo vio a una niña de su estatura con ojos verdes oliva pelo castaño hasta los hombros tenia una sonrrisa tan bella que yugi se perdio en ella mientras tanto como yami quedaba en la esquina de la parte de atras del salon pero sobraba espacio para otra banca entonces el estaba pensando en

yami:"abran entrado nuevos en este salon"-pero algo interrumpio sus pensamientos ya que escucho unos murmullos en la parte de atras de su banca era una joven de ojos rojos bueno sabia que eran de color rojo los 2 pero un ojo lo tenia tapado su cabello era blanco con 3 rayas negras su piel era muy blanca su cabello era de largo hasta la cintura tenia una garantilla como la de yami pero en el centro tenia una luna de color blanco y el ojo de horus en negro ella levanto la vista y yami noto que sus ojos estaban marchitos pero ella le dedico una sonrrisa y yami dijo

yami:hola mi nombre es yami atem moto y el tuyo-dijo correspondiendo al gesto

¿?:hola mucho gusto mi nombre es yeiden(no se como se escriba pero bueno)

yami iba a hablar pero en ese instante entro la mestra (la tipica gruñona y amargada)

maestra:muy bien chiquillos dejen de platicar y pongan atension tenemos a dos nuevas parence-yeiden y yuky se pararon (yuky es la niña de la parte de atras de la banca de yugi)

-muy bien digan sus nombres tu la enana di tu nombre en eso yeiden dijo

yeiden:y por que no empieza usted pansa loca por decir su nombre ee y no le hable asi a mi hermana

maestra:tu pequeña insolente..

yeiden:que vieja gorda bola de masa -en eso la mastra se le acerco a yeiden con la regla detras de su espalda cuando se la acerco todos vieron lo que iba a pasar y yami serro los ojos pero cuando los abrio vio algo que lo impresiono al igual que alos demas y eso era

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Yami abrió los ojos vio algo que lo impacto mucho al igual que a los demás y a Jaden, la maestra tenía una espada que la atravesaba, luego la maestra cayó encima de Jaden, todos los del salón empezaron a gritar, mientras que Jaden tenía a la maestra encima de ella cuando Yami la iba a ayudar a pararse todo oyeron una risa de maniático que estaba flotando encima de todos, Jaden lo reconoció en un instante y dijo

Jaden:- Dark que haces aquí.

Dark:- No iba a permitir que sufrieras en otras manos que no sean las mías.

Todo el salón: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yami:- chicos mejor hay que salir de aquí antes de q se ponga feo.

Joey:- Pero como crees que no vamos a pelear ella no tiene poderes tenemos que defenderla.

Yami:- Si pero tengo un plan.

Entonces la pandilla de Yami seguidos de los del salón que no sabían nada se quedaron en el patio

En un momento en que los de su salón no estaban volteando se fueron rumbo de regreso al salón cuando iban a entrar Yami los detuvo y les dijo:

Yami:- Muy bien chicos este es el plan miren Joey, Tristán entren y distráiganlo luego van a entrar Bakura Malik y Yugi luego van a entra en grupo ustedes.-dijo señalando a Mai, Serenity, Kisara, Yuki y Rebeca, en ese momento nosotros Seto y yo entraremos.

Pero cuando Yami se dio cuenta todos ya se habían metido y cuando el entro vio a sus amigos impactados cuando el volteo vio a Jaden y a Dark que estaban en el aire y ambos tenian una espada Dark una de color blanco que como por decirse representaba la luz y Jaden una de color negro como representando la oscuridad entonces cuando iban a dar otro golpe Dark se detuvo en seco y dijo:

Dark:- Ja parece que tenemos visitas luego pelearemos

En ese momento Dark desapareció como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra cuando Yami y los demás se acercaron a Jaden que ya estaba en el piso (consiente) desapareció su espada y Joey dijo

Joey:- GUAW eso fue fabuloso chica

Seto:- Hemos encontrado a alguien más con poderes y dinos cuál es tu poder.-

Jaden:- mi poder es el de...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

-Mi poder es el de las tinieblas.-Dijo Jaden, con una sonrisa.

-Woww, quien lo hubiera imaginado, que conociéramos a una persona con el poder de las tinieblas.- Dijo Joey.

-Je, y yo que creía que ya lo había visto todo.-Dijo Seto.

-Pero chicos, es hora de que nos conozca.-Dijo Yami.-Mi nombre es Yami Moto, y como ya lo has de suponer, mi poder es el de la oscuridad.

-Mi nombre es el grandioso, Joey Wheeler, mi poder es el de la tierra.-Dijo Joey.

-Mi nombre es Kisara Yuma, mi poder es el de el agua.-Dijo Kisara.

-Mi nombre es Seto Kaiba, mi poder es el de fuego.-Dijo Kaiba.

-Mi nombre es Mai Valentine, mi poder es el de la tierra.-Dijo Mai.

-Mi nombre es Serenity Wheeler, mi poder es el de la tierra.-Dijo Serenity.

-Mi nombre es Duke Deblin, mi poder es el del aire.-Dijo Duke.

-Mi nombre es Bakura, mi poder es el de mandar a la gente al reino de las sombras.-Dijo Bakura.

-Mi nombre es Marik Istar, mi poder es traer a las almas que Bakura manda, al reino de las sombras.-Dijo Marik.

Entonces entro el maestro de educación física, cuando vio ala maestra en el suelo que la rodeaba una mancha de sangre bastante grande, se asustó y les dijo a los chicos.

-Salgan rápido.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Todos los que se habían salido del salón desde un principio estaban asustados, unos recordando otros diciendo "Que bueno se lo merecia".

-Aver que fue lo que paso.-Dijo en tono enojado el maestro.

-Pues lo que paso fue...-Dijo Bakura.

FLASH BACK.

-No puedo permitir que sufras en las manos de otra persona que no sea yo.-Dijo el tipo que avia lanzado la espada.

-Dark, que haces aqui.-Dijo Jaden.

-AHHHHHHH.-Dijo todo el salon, salieron corriendo.

Dark cerro la puerta cuando Jaden iba a salir.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

-Eso fue lo que paso.-Dijo Bakura en tono calmado.

-Creen que les voy a creer?, esa es la escusa mas tonta que eh escuchado en casi toda mi carrera.-Dijo el maestro en tono incredulo.-De castigo por mentirme, estaran en el cuarto de castigos por 1 hora.-Dijo en tono enojado.

-Que?, pero si le estamos diciendo la verdad.-Dijo Joey en tono enojado.

-Joey, callate por que si no nos va a ir peor.-Dijo Tristan susurrando.

-Por el comportamiento de su amigo, estaran 2 horas.-Dijo el maestro.-Y empiezan desde ahora siganme.-Dijo guiandolos.

Estaban pasando por, unos lugares desolados donde casi no habian alumnos, llegaron a una puerta de metal que estaba oxidada.

-Entren.-

Cuando entraron vieron que, no era muy grande pero cabian maestro cerro la puerta dejandolos solos, en todo el transcurso de ese tiempo, Jaden estaba muy callada no hablaba y tenia la mirada baja, entonces hablo.

-Perdon.-Dijo aun con la mirada baja.-Ustedes no tienen nada que ver, en la pelea entre Dark y mia.-Dijo levantando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, nosotros hemos estado aqui mas veces asi que ya es nuestra costumbre.-Dijo Joey.

-Si, hemos estado mas de 4 veces aqui, por culpa de Joey.-Dijo tristan, lo que provoco que Jaden soltara una risita, y Joey se le aventara(literalmente) a Tristan.

-Pero miren aqui estan de nuevo, ohh por lo que veo hay 2 nuevas.-Dijo...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

-Pero miren hay 2 nuevas, en pocas palabras nuevas víctimas a quienes enseñarles quien manda en este lugar.- Dijo una joven, de cabello negro con 3 rayos blancos 2 en cada lado y 1 en el centro, su piel es muy blanca, y sus ojos son de color negro.

-Que quieres Sika.-Dijo Joey, y como el avía dicho ese era el nombre de la joven Sika, nadie conocía su apeido unos decían que ella por su cuenta se lo avía quitado, otros decían que de pequeña se había perdido y no recordaba eso, todos contaban diferentes rumores sobre su pasado, que fue muy doloroso, otros que muy feliz. Cada quien contaba su versión de la historia, pero ni la misma Sika se conocía, no sabía de dónde venía solo que para ella el mundo era una basura.

Sika, tenía cierto parecido a Jaden ambas tenían la mirada marchita sin un brillo que mostraba que tenían alma sino al contrario parecía que no tenían, la misma mirada fría, misma altura, hasta casi idénticas en el color del cabello; eso fue lo que Yami noto en ambas, lo que se le hizo extraño pero lo dejo pasar.

-No te estoy hablando perro.-Contesto Sika de una manera muy agresiva.

-Oye solo yo le puedo decir perro.-Contesto Seto, que él no permitía que otras personas le dijeran perro a Joey, solo él podía porque él fue el que se lo puso.

-Tu cállate gato en forma de poste.-Sika no se dejaría atrás ella era la que iba a ganar en esa pelea no un gato y un perro.

-Gracias Kaiba…Oye.-Dijo Joey, pero después reacciono y le reclamo a Kaiba por decir eso.

-Ah mejor me largo antes de que la idiotez se haga contagiosa.-Cuando Sika termino de decir eso se dio la vuelta para poder irse.

***** 55 Minutos Después *****

-Ya pueden salir.-Dijo el profesor de física abriéndoles la puerta.

-Por fin dulce libertad.-Dijo Joey tirándose en el piso de lo aburrido que estaba allá dentro.

-De no haber sido por ti wheeler abríamos salido antes.-Contesto secamente Seto.

-A ti no te hable cara de gato feo.-Contesto Joey ya que no se dejaría intimidar por un poste en forma de gato parado.

-Me largo de aquí.-Cuando Kaiba termino de decir eso se fue.

-Ya conoces la escuela completa Jaden?.- Pregunto Yami.

-Pues no pero pensaba en ir a pues….. Ah en pocas palabras explorar por ahí.-Contesto Jaden.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar por si te llegas a perder.-Contesto Yami.

-Eh gracias entonces que te parece a las 8:00 pm. En la entrada.-Dijo Jaden.

-Muy bien Jaden a las 8:00 en la entrada adiós.-Cuando Yami termino de decir eso se fue dejando a Jaden sola.

Cuando Jaden ya se iba a ir escucho un ruido que la dejo pensativa y vio que paso una sombra muy misteriosa, no le dio importancia y se fue pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar en la noche.

**** 8:00 pm****

Yami y Jaden llegaron al mismo tiempo, ambos traían una linterna como todo estaba oscuro pues capaz de que se daban sus tropezones, pasaron al patio delantero y escucharon pisadas que tenían un ligero eco, siguieron aun así con miedo de que algo los estuviera siguiendo lo que no notaron fueron unos ojos muy rojos detrás de ellos .

Cuando llegaron al patio central, algo les pareció muy raro pues fue que vieron a una joven que estaba cantando y flotando, ella era de cabello rojo, ojos azules piel blanca, traía un pantalón negro, playera negra y guantes negros. Cuando ella los vio salió corriendo lo que se les hizo muy extraño, trataron de seguirla pero era muy rápida y la perdieron de vista.

Decidieron ya no seguirla porque era ya muy tarde y se escuchaban muchos ruidos, pisadas, lamentos, y 2 veces escucharon gritos, lo que se les hizo muy raro fue que ningún otro alumno se había despertado con esos gritos que se escucharon muy fuerte que hicieron retumbar las ventanas, Yami y Jaden estaban muy asustados con cualquier ruido se asustaban pero esos ojos lo estaban siguiendo muy de cerca, Jaden tenía un presentimiento que no era de lo muy bueno que digamos ese presentimiento era malo. Yami también sentía que algo los estaba siguiendo pero decidió quedarse callado por no querer asustar a Jaden.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos pero no se dejarían ganar por sus sentimientos de miedo.

Cuando menos lo esperaron escucharon unas pisadas demasiado fuertes como si estuvieran corriendo hacia ellos Jaden lo sintió y aventó a Yami ambos cayeron, vieron algo que los impresiono era un perro de 5 metros de alto tenía 3 cabezas y lo que las les dio miedo es que en su collar decía kerbeks , ambos se pararon muy rápido porque el perro seles volvió a lanzar lo esquivaron pero Jaden quedo muy cerca del, Jaden empezó a caminar Asia tras el perro se le estaba acercando lentamente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Jaden se le lanzo pero ella con gran dificultad lo esquivo, pero su libertad no duro mucho, el perro se le lanzo a Jaden y la dejo debajo de su pata, el perro puso más fuerza.

-AHHHH.-Grito Jaden ya que la presión la estaba lastimando.

-SUELTALA.-Se le lanzo Yami en la espalda al perro.-LAZO DE LUZ OSCURA.-Yami hizo ese hechizo creando un lazo hecho de cadenas, se bajo del perro y empezó a jalar para que por lo menos el perro quitara su pata de Jaden, que ya estaba casi morada de que le faltaba aire.

El perro se elevo dejando a Jaden libre y a la vez adolorida, se levanto rápido pero al parecer el perro le avía lastimado la muñeca pero no le dio importancia alguna y decidió ayudar a Yami, que por lo que veía a Yami no le estaba llendo muy bien que digamos, por que el perro lo estaba correteando.

-Eh tu perro feo.-Le grito Jaden.-Ven o que eres gallina cocorococ.-Cuando Jaden termino de decir eso el perro se le lanzo y ella conjuro un hechizo.-As que estas dentro de mi poca luz que encuentro en mi y gran oscuridad que tengo golpea al enemigo con toda tu fuerza.-Cuando termino de decir eso un rayo oscuro salió directo al perro que no lo pudo esquivar y lo golpeo provocando una explosión muy grande, cuando la capa de humo se fue vieron que el perro estaba tirado pero se levanto como si nada y golpeo con una gran llamarada de fuego hacia Jaden que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y la lanzo contra una pared y callo con gran dificultad se levantaba, cuando termino de levantarse vio al perro dirigirse de nuevo asia ella convoco un escudo de oscuridad que le protegió, Yami reacciono y le lanzo un gran golpe al perro provocando que el perro llorara.

Vio que ya no podría contra ambos asi que desapareció dejándolos sorprendidos, que mas sorpresas les esperan véanlo en el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ese incidente por llamarlo así Yami y Jaden se fueron al patio trasero estaba muy bonito pero estaba así porque casi nadie pasaba por ahí por ciertos rumores de que almas en pena están vagando hasta encontrar su descanso, se sentaron y Yami iba penso en ¿Por qué Jaden no podía ver a Dark sin reaccionar de manera agresiva?

Esa era la pregunta que estaba rondando en la cabeza de Yami, por una parte pensaba en preguntarle y por otra no, el hecho de que se enojara por eso pero tuvo que superar ese miedo y afrontarlo.

-Eh Jaden ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto Yami esperando la reacción de Jaden.

-Sí, pregúntame lo que quieras.-Contesto Jaden de manera calmada.

-Bueno es que pues me surgió la duda de ¿Por qué no puedes ver a Dark casi ni en pintura?-Pregunto Yami con cierto temor de la manera en la que fuera a reaccionar Jaden.

Jaden se sorprendió por esa pregunta nunca se la habían hecho, pero si contesto.

-Es porque por su culpa no puedo estar en un lugar fijo sin tener que pelear contra é o alguien más.-Contesto Jaden mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Yuki no es tu hermana cierto.-Dijo en seco Yami, Jaden también se sorprendió ¿Pero eso como lo sabía? Ella y Yuki eran las únicas que sabían eso.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-Contesto con la verdad Jaden no le iba a mentir a Yami eso no.

-Por su carácter, Yuki es animada, positiva y con un brillo muy bonito en sus ojos, pero tú eres la contraria de ella eres fría, negativa y tus ojos no tienen brillo bueno ojo porque no eh visto el otro ¿Lo puedo ver?-Dijo Yami sinceramente tampoco iba a mentir, y esperanzado.

-Eso fue un golpe muy bajo, y ¿Por qué quieres ver mí otro ojo?-Contesto Jaden dudosa no lo conocía del todo pero tal vez podría confiar en él.

-Baa pues es obvio para saber si es igual que el ojo que dejas descubierto y a todo esto ¿Por qué ocultas un ojo Jaden?-Pregunto Yami que se le hacía raro que no dejara ver su otro ojo.

-Te lo muestro pero si no le cuentas a nadie.-Dijo Jaden haciéndole esa propuesta a Yami el cual acepto de inmediato.

-Si, seré como una tumba humana no le contare a nadie.-Dijo Yami entusiasmado por poder ver el ojo de Jaden.

-Ah bien.-Dijo Jaden al momento que dejaba ver su otro ojo, Yami al verlo se impresiono mucho.

-¿Por qué tiene esa cortada y es de otro color?-Pregunto Yami, y si efectivamente el otro ojo de Jaden era la pupila de color negro igual sin brillo, a su ojo lo atravesaba una cortada como si algo la hubiera rasguñado.

-Mi ojo es así por culpa de Dark como de otro y otra, que me culparon de algo que yo no hice.-Contesto Jaden al momento en el que se iba a volver a tapar el ojo pero Yami la detuvo y dijo.

-Te vez bien si no te lo tapas.-Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa con cierta ternura.

-¿Pero no se ve raro?-Pregunto Jaden.

-No, se te ve diferente tu cara.-

-Bien me lo dejare así por 1 semana si me gusta me lo dejo a si pero si no me gusta lo vuelvo a tapar.-Dijo Jaden dedicándole una sonrisa a Yami.

-Me parece bien, creo que es mejor regresar a las habitaciones porque si nos ven aquí ya valimos.-Dijo Yami parándose y ayudando a Jaden.

-Gracias.-Dijo Jaden con un ligero sonrojo.

En un lugar no muy lejos de donde estaban Yami y Jaden.

-Ella se me hace conocida, la eh visto en un lado.-Comento la misma joven que se habían encontrado Yami y Jaden tiempo atrás-¿Pero dónde?-

Esa misma joven se dirigía hacia donde estaban Yami y Jaden.

Con Jaden y Yami.

Ambos estaban caminando de regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones pero de la nada de escucharon pasos con un fuerte eco, a ambos se les erizo la piel voltearon lentamente y cuando terminaron de voltear se llevaron una gran sorpresa, de nuevo el mismo perro de hace rato pero ahora acompañado por un dragón.

-¿A dónde van queridos amigos?-Pregunto el dragón rodeándolos por detrás.

-Sí, ¿Adonde creen que van?-Pregunto el perro de nombre kerbeks, que se fue acercando lentamente a Jaden y Yami que dieron unos pasos hacia tras pero chocaron con el dragón de 3 cabezas de nombre Lightin. Cuando menos lo esperaron Kerbeks y Lightin, Jaden y Yami se zafaron y salieron corriendo seguidos del perro y el dragón.

Con la joven**

-Estoy segura que ya la eh visto antes.-Dijo la joven pero cuando menos se lo espero choco con alguien, cuando levanto la mirada para ver con quien choco se llevo una gran sorpresa y susto pues frente a ella estaba un fénix negro de nombre farblezblack.

-¿A dónde crees que vas querida?-Dijo rodeándola.

-A un lugar que no te interesa.-Contesto con mirada decidida.

-Pagaras tu rezongo, querida Anika.-Dijo al momento le lanzaba una llamarada de fuego, la cual esquivo con mucha agilidad y salió corriendo cuando tuvo oportunidad.

CONTINUARA…..

Holis mis queridos lectores que leen esta alocada historia, muchos agradecimientos por sus reviews y el tiempo que se toman por leer el fic.

Sin más preámbulo me despido.

BYE.


	6. Chapter 6

Los 3 eran perseguidos por diferentes monstruos Jaden por el dragón, Yami por el perro y Anika por el fénix negro, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que se separaron cuando lo notaron ya estaba solas y solo Yami en el patio trasero Anika y Jaden en el delantero pero ninguna se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la otra.

*** Con Yami***

-Rayos ¿Dónde se metió Jaden? -Pregunto al viento Yami.- Sera mejor buscarla.

Dijo Yami sin darse cuenta de que era seguido, como todo estaba oscuro porque eran apenas las 3:00 am.

De la nada escucho un gruñido detrás de él volteo lentamente, y cuando volteo totalmente casi se cae hacia tras del susto que se llevo al ver a Kerbeks frente a él, Kerbeks lanzo un ligero vaporcito de la nariz que olía a azufre Yami asustado comenzó a caminar hacia tras pero sorpresa el mismo se acorralo.

-Eh lindo perrito no quieras contarme tus penas tengo mucho tiempo. -Dijo Yami con nerviosismo en su voz no sabía si lo que había dicho le ayudaría y darle tiempo para escapar, lo cual funciona ya que el perro se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué ella me tuvo que dejar?, después de todo lo que le di buua.- Dijo Kerbeks comenzando a llorar, sus lagrimas hicieron que a Yami le diera cierta tristeza al verlo a así.

-Tal vez creyó que lo suyo no funcionaria.-Dijo Yami en tono comprensivo.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Kerbeks, recuperándose de su reciente recuerdo cuando era muy feliz, y dejando de llorar.

-Claro además si me pides mi opinión yo creo que ella no te convenía mejor consíguete una pastor alemán.- Dijo Yami levantándole los ánimos a Kerbeks.- A ver a ver ¿Quién es ese perro tan bonito?- Dijo Yami caminado hacia tras para poder huir, pero no dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Kerbeks en el cuello.

-Ahhh que rico.- Dijo al momento en el que movía la patita en señal de cosquillas, cuando Kerbeks ya no sintió las cosquillas se le hizo raro volteo y vio a Yami que salió corriendo cosa que lo enfureció, y fue tras él.

****Con la Anika***

-Ahhhh deja me no te eh hecho nada pajarraco.- Grito Anika corriendo.

-Tú posees algo que quiere mi ama.- Dijo Farblezblack.

-¿Quién es tu ama?- Pregunto Anika caminando hacia tras.

-Una persona que necesita lo tu posees en tu interior.- Contesto Farblezblack.

-Que yo no tengo nada que le pertenezca a tu ama entiende.- Contesto Anika al momento que empezaba a correr de nuevo.

-No huiras te llevare sean por las buenas o por las malas.- Dijo al momento en el que salió disparado siguiendo a Anika.

****Con Jaden****

-Ahhh ¿qué quieres de mi?- Pregunto Jaden corriendo.

-Solo que me des lo que tienes dentro de ti por las buenas o por las malas.- Dijo Lightin.

-Pues sea lo que sea será por las malas.- Corriendo más rápido.

*** Con todos***

Los 3 estaban corriendo a lo máximo que sus piernas permitían o era que corrían por su vida, o se los llevaban para lo que fuera que los quisieran.

Cuando Yami no se dio cuenta ni Anika ni Jaden los 3 chocaron. Y Jaden y Anika cayeron encima de Yami.

-Ahhh quien me dejo caer 10 toneladas de peso encima¡.- Dijo Yami, lo que provoco la ira de ambas chicas.

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE.- Le gritaron furiosas.

-QUE SE QUITEN QUE PESAN MU..- Dijo al momento en el que se daba cuenta de su terrible error cometido.

-De esta no te salvas.- Dijeron ambas, cuando de la nada sacaban un gran mazo y le golpeaban en la cabeza a Yami.

-Ahí eso si dolió mensas..-Sin querer había dicho una palabra la cual provoco mas ira en ambas chicas que lo empezaron a corretear por todo el patio central, hasta que los 3 se cansaron y dejaron de correr.

-A la próxima que nos digas que pesamos 10 toneladas no sales vivo.- Dijo Anika con mirada acecina dirigida a Yami.

-AHH así nos ahorran el trabajo de buscarlos.- Dijo Lightin al momento en el que Kerbeks y Farblezblack.

-Ahora no se resistan y vengan con nosotros.- Dijo Kerbeks acercándose.

-Lo que sea que quieran jamás se los daremos.- Dijo Anika decidida.

-Si tiene razón no les daremos lo que sea que buscan.- Dijo Jaden poniéndose alado de Anika la cual le sonrió.

-Po lo que veo tu Jaden tienes al orbe casi liberado.- Dijo Lightin acercándose a Jaden la cual no retrocedió.

Jaden lo miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo notar a una persona que conocía perfectamente lo cual la impresiono, esa era la persona que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y ahora la volvía a ver.

En eso Kerbeks se lanza directo a Jaden y Anika dispuesto a atacar pero no se espero con.

-Muro de tinieblas.- Dijo Jaden al momento en el que se formaba un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos.

-Eso no me detendrás.- Dijo Kerbeks al momento en el que lanzaba de nuevo chocando contra el muro el cual se cuarteo ocasionándole algo de dolor a Jaden.

-Kerbeks déjamelo.- Dijo Lightin al momento en el que lanzaba una llamarada de fuego directo al campo pero fue contraatacado con fuego oscuro proveniente de Jaden. La cual se había convertido en dragón al cual se le hacía llamar Furia Nocturna, en ese tipo de dragón solo se podían convertir los que poseían el poder de la oscuridad o de las tinieblas era la raza de dragón más rara de todas.

Lightin se lanzo hacia Jaden la cual hizo lo mismo, al momento en el que chocaron hubo una gran onda de energía oscura la de Lightin y Jaden.

Cuando se separaron ninguno tenía daño alguno eso hasta que en un descuido de Jaden Lightin sele lanzo en una emboscada demasiado fuerte la cual Jaden no pudo esquivar.

Continuara….

Hola lectores queridos espero les haya gustado el capitulo, por lo que pueden notar el nombre de Anika sale en una historia fascinante de DarkYami Motou, no es que le este robando de su personaje no lo que pasa es que va a salir en la historia wiiiii bueno esa era mi aclaración, gracias DarkYami Motou por tu apoyo amiga y que bueno que te este gustando la historia.

BYEEE.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaden no pudo esquivar el ataque de Lightin por lo cual lo recibió con mucha fuerza pero después de eso se transforma en lobo que se movía a una velocidad increíble, Lightin como vio que Jaden se acercaba a una gran velocidad, el dragón lanzo llamaradas de fuego las cuales Jaden esquivaba con mucha facilidad pero una bola de fuego proveniente de Kerbeks la ataco, pero con un salto impresionante salió de la nube de humo y ataco a Lightin el cual retrocedió después del impacto.

Jaden volvió a su forma humano y se puso alado de Anika, la cual dio un paso al frente.

-Bolas de fuego.- Dijo Anika al momento en el de su mano salía una variedad de bolas de fuego las cuales atacaron a los 3 monstruos y los dejo aturdidos. En eso Yami aprovecho al momento.

-Ataque subterráneo oscuro.- Dijo Yami al momento en el que salían una variedad de montañas del suelo y lanzaban a los monstruos muy alto, pero Farblezblack y Lightin abrieron sus alas pero como Kerbeks no tenia se dio en la torre en el suelo.

-Grr nos la pagaran.- Dijo Farblezblack al momento en el que los 3 desaparecían.

-Ahh hasta que se fueron.- Dijo Yami suspirando.

-¿Pero qué será lo que quieren?- Dijo Jaden volteando hacia Yami y Anika.

-No lo sé pero seguro no es para nada bueno.- Dijo Anika.

-Por cierto yo me llamo Yami Atem Motou y ella es Jaden tu ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Yami presentándose y a la vez a Jaden.

-Yo me llamo Anika bergeron.- Dijo Anika presentándose.

-Es un gusto en conocerte Anika.- Dijo Yami.- Creo que mejor regresamos a nuestra habitaciones porque si no en clases vamos a estar durmiendo.- Dijo Yami lo cual Anika y Jaden asintieron.

-Bueno mañana nos vemos adiós.- Dijo Anika al momento en el que se iba de regreso a su habitación.

-Bueno Jaden supongo que ya es hora de regresarnos ¿No crees?- Dijo Yami hablándole a Jaden la cual no hizo ningún movimiento.-Jaden hola.- Dijo Yami hablándole de nuevo lo cual no consiguió respuesta.- JADEN!- Grito Yami, lo cual provoco que Jaden reaccionara.

-¿Me hablabas?- Dijo Jaden de una manera inocente, lo cual Yami cayo estilo anime.

-Te llevo hablando 3 veces.- Dijo Yami con una venita de enojo.

-Ah no te escuche.- Dijo Jaden de la misma manera.

-No no me había dado cuenta Jaden.- Dijo Yami con un gran sarcasmo.

Después de eso ambos regresaron a su habitación, sin darse cuenta de que eran vigilados desde una distancia considerable, esas personas eran Dark y Sika, Dark le dijo algo a Sika la cual contesto algo al momento en el que se iba a lugar desconocido y Dark se desaparecía entre las sombras de la noche.

**** Con Yami ****

-Ah por fin a descansar.- Dijo Yami entrando a su habitación y llevándose una gran sorpresa Yugi y Joey estaban corriendo, saltando en la cama, y muchas cosas más.

-Yami!- Dijo Yugi al momento en el que le fallaba la caída en la cama y daba en el suelo, lo cual provoco una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza de Yami, el cual solo sonrió y también fue e echar relajo.

**** Con Anika ****

-Ah que cansada estoy.- Dijo Anika al momento en el que se dejaba caer en su cama y caer totalmente dormida.

**** Con Jaden ****

Jaden iba llegando a su habitación, haciendo el menor ruido posible ya que creía que Yuki y Mai estaban dormidas pero ninguna estaba dormida solo que Mai no hizo ningún ruido.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas?- Dijo Yuki parándose atrayendo la atención de Jaden la cual salto del susto.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida.- Dijo Jaden con cierto tono de gracia, el cual fue apagado por el enoja de Yuki.

-Y crees que si estuviera dormida te estaría preguntando.- Dijo Yuki poniendo se manera como a la defensiva, pero Jaden también reacciono de la misma manera.

-Pues nadie te dijo que me esperaras.- Dijo Jaden ya enojada le molestaba que le reclamaran y mucho.

-Y nadie te dijo que salieras en plena noche.- Contesto Yuki aventando a Jaden la cual se dio con la puerta.

-Y ¿a ti que te importa no?- Contesto Jaden aventando a Yuki la cual perdió el equilibrio cayo, en eso el ojo rojo de Jaden se puso con cierta luz roja.

Yuki ya no dijo nada solo se quedo callada por que Jaden se acostó en su cama y se tapo con las cobijas, Yuki hizo la mismo que Jaden solo que dijo en un susurro muy leve.

-Como quisiera nunca haberte conocido.- Susurro y se quedo dormida.

Sin que ninguna de ellas se dieran cuenta, Mai había escuchado todo y por lo que noto es que no se llevaban tan bien que digamos, mejor se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente…

*** Con Anika ****

-Ah que sueño tengo.- Suspiro con mucho sueño pero se dio cuenta de que las otras 2 compañeras que tiene ya no estaban así que reviso la hora en su celular y por lo que pudo notar es que ya era tarde, de un salto se levanto y se dirigió al baño para vestirse y salir lo mas antes posible, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo a lo que daban sus pies, ese día tenían que llevar el uniforme de deportes ese día les tocaba esa clase.

*** Con Yami ***

-Ah que flojera tengo.- Dijo Yami con unas ojeras, pues el relajo de ayer en la noche había sido bueno pero, lo que noto fue que ni Yugi ni Joey estaban pero eso si vio que todo estaba desacomodado ropa de los anteriores nombrados por todos lados, en eso fue cuando recordó algo.- Ah debieron ir a clases… CLASES.- En eso también entro al baño y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo salió con el uniforme de deportes todo desacomodado pero no le importo, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo muy apresurado.

*** Con Jaden ***

Jaden se levanto igual que Yami con unas ojeras, lo que noto fue que ni Mai y Yuki estaban eso le extraño pero cuando vio la hora en su celular el sueño se le fue de golpe, se metió al baño cuando salió ya estaba arreglada con el uniforme de deportes agarro su mochila y salió corriendo.

*** Con todos ***

Tanto Jaden, Yami y Anika estaban corriendo por cada pasillo que eran 3, 2 a los lados y 1 en el centro, sin que Anika, Yami y Jaden se formaron así sin parar de correr cuando llegaron a su salón todavía no entraba la nueva profesora y les dio tiempo de descansar después de su gran corrida, Jaden como se lo prometió a Yami estaba sin tapar su ojo cosa que apenas al 2° día de clases se le quedaron viendo muy extrañados no se habían imaginado que eso tapara su cabello.

Yami llego a su lugar que era delante de Jaden, Yami noto que muchos comenzaron a murmurar sobre que se había destapado su ojo.

-Ah pero miren quien dejo ver su deformidad.- Dijo Sika llegando, se puso a lado de su banca y comenzando a fastidiar a Jaden la cual ya tenía una venita de enojo estilo anime a su lado.

-Y a ti ¿Quién te hablo? Horrible.- Contesto Jaden encarando a Sika la cual solo se burlo de Jaden.

-Jajaja que me vas a hacer si sigo molestándote.- Contesto con burla Sika.

-Voy a hacer que desees nunca haber existido.- Contesto Jaden.

-Ja la que debería hacer eso deberías ser tú la que mato a su propia hermana.- Cuando termino de decir eso, todos se sorprendieron hasta Jaden a la cual empezó a temblar y recordar mucho de su pasado.

**** FLASH BACK ****

-Jaden ayúdame.- Dijo una joven desde el suelo.

-Para que si dijeron que soy una inútil.- Contesto fríamente Jaden crazada de brazos.

-Jaden, perdóname enserio sabes que nunca quise decir eso.- Dijo la joven.

-Mejor cállate Sther y sigue con la pelea.- Contesto de la misma manera Jaden.

-Ya basta con sus tonterías.- Dijo Dark el era quien estaba peleando con Sther.- Luz poderosa que fluyes en mi te ordeno aniquilar a mi oponente para siempre.. Mach benzt sacris.- Cuando Dark termino de conjurar su hechizo salió una gran bola de luz dirigida a Sther la cual solo dijo.

-Solo espero que me perdones Jaden.- Dijo Sther al momento que era impactada por el hechizo de Dark, en eso Jaden salió de la frialdad y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el no ayudar a su hermana de sangre y verla morir enfrente de ella le había dolido demasiado.

**** FIN FLASH BACK ****

-Yo no la mate.- Dijo Jaden bajando la mirada y caminando hacia tras.

-Ha quien lo va a creer nadie obvio nadie tonta.- Contesto Sika acercándose a Jaden la cual levanto de golpe la mirada con una gran furia muy notoria.

-Tú no sabes nada idiota.- Contesto Jaden con una mirada muy fría.

-A ver todos siéntense.- Dijo la Directora entrando y interrumpiendo todo.- Les voy a presentar a su nueva profesora, pase por favor.- Al momento en el que entraba una señora de edad no muy avanzada pero si con sus arrugas notorias que eran contadas, Jaden solo dio una mirada fugaz a la nueva profesora y luego se volteo para ver hacia fuera, pero al momento en el que volteo vio a alguien que la dejo tanto sorprendida como asustada.

En eso escucho que ya era hora sacarlos a la hora de deportes que eran 2 horas las que les daban, cuando salió sintió una mirada llena de odio cuando volteo hacia tras solo vio a la profesora que estaba volteada hacia la ventana, Jaden mejor se volteo y siguió su camino con la mirada baja en eso alguien se le sube encima cuando voltea a su espalda era Kisara, la cual le sonrió y Jaden correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa, Kisara bajo de su espalda y siguió caminado a lado de Jaden y se le unieron los demás.

**** En el patio trasero ****

-Muy bien como muchos ya saben unos son hechiceros y otros no.- Dijo el profesor de deportes.- Así que conforme los valla nombrando van a pasar al frente y si son hechiceros y pueden transformarse en dragón me dicen cual es su elemento y si no lo son solo digan presente.

Así fue nombrando a cada uno de los alumnos cuando llego el turno de Sika solo volteo con una cara de grandeza hacia Jaden la cual solo se volteo.

-A ver ¿Cuál es tu elemento?- Dijo el profesor.

-El mío es el de la tierra, y si puedo transformarme en dragón.- Dijo Sika.

-Pues pasa enfrente y haz al golpe en picado.- Dijo el profesor.

Sika paso a su fase dragón, comenzó a elevarse a casi 50m de distancia del suelo y se dejo caer para luego abrir sus alas y aterrizar perfectamente.

-Eh bien tu demostración eh sigues Anika.- Dijo el profesor.

-Sí, no puedo transformarme en dragón pero si soy hechicera, manejo el fuego.- Dijo Anika con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien lanza 3 bolas de fuego al aire con la mejor potencia que tengas.- Dijo el profesor.

Anika lanzo con su mejor potencia que fue excelente y en el aire las bolas de fuego explotaron majestuosamente.

-Felicidades manejas muy bien el fuego.- Dijo el profesor.-Eh sigue Yami Atem.

-Por fin mi turno, manejo la oscuridad y puedo transformarme en dragón.- Dijo muy contento Yami pero fue interrumpido por Sika.

-Ya erizo morado, no alardees.- Dijo en tono de burla lo que provoco que Yami se enojara y le contestara.

-Tu cállate cara de gato.- Contesto Yami de la misma manera que Sika solo que lo que él dijo hizo que todos se rieran.

Continuara…..

Hola que tal jajaja bueno Kirino03 sipi adivinaste lo del furia nocturna lo saque de "como entrenar a tu dragón" y de la serie "dragones de berk"

Bueno bye espero les haya gustado el capitulo y la historia les este gustando.


End file.
